sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Lasso Come Home/Transcript
(Open up on Peck, Toby, Callie, Sparky, and Uncle Bun and Tio playing checkers in the corner) Toby: Sheriff Callie! Sheriff Callie! I got some apples for Sparky just like ya asked. Oof! (He accidentally throws the apples into the sky. Callie catches the apples with her noodle lasso.) (townsfolk gasp) Toby: Whoa. Callie: Here you go, Sparky. Sparky: (neighs) Peck: You all right there, Toby? Toby: (to Peck) I'm fine. But did you see what Sheriff Callie did? That was amazin' lassoin'! (to Callie) Sheriff, could you do some more of your fancy rope tricks? Callie: I reckon I have time for a twirl. (she twirls the lasso) Peck: Go get 'em, Sheriff! (Sheriff Callie does more of her lasso tricks) (townsfolk laugh) Buster: Look! It's a bunny! Toby: (laughs) (townsfolk cheer) Toby: Wow! I wish I could do tricks like that! (Song: Wish I Could Do Tricks Like That) Toby: Presto change-o quicker than quick It's an eye-poppin' showstoppin' lasso trick That lasso can fly, that lasso can sing (townsfolk cheer) Toby: That lasso can do most anything Townsfolk: That lasso can do most anything Look at it spin Callie: (laughs) Townsfolk: Look at it go That whirlin' swirlin' noodle lasso Peck: Bendin'! Tio: Twistin'! Uncle Bun: Curlin'! Peck, Tio, and Uncle Bun: Flat! Toby: Wish I could do tricks like that Wish I could do tricks like that And, oh, how much fun would it be Peck: Huh? Toby: If the guy doin' all those lasso tricks was me? Townsfolk: Look at it spin Peck: Woo-hoo! Townsfolk: Look at it go Priscilla: Whoo! Townsfolk: That whirlin' swirlin' noodle lasso Ella: (accidentally throws her plate in the air) Oh! Townsfolk: Bendin', twistin', curling, flat Toby: Wish I could do tricks like that Wish I could do tricks like that (townsfolk cheer) Ella: That was amazing! Callie: Aw, shucks, pardners. It was nothin'. Toby: Boy, Sheriff. I sure wish I had a noodle lasso that could do tricks like that. Callie: It's not the lasso that does the tricks, Toby. It's the twirler. Someone taught me how to do those things. Toby: All of 'em? Callie: Yep. And then I practiced till I got good. Toby: Really good. Callie: If you'd like, I'd be happy to teach a couple of tricks to you. Toby: (gasps) You mean it, Sheriff? Callie: Sure enough. Come on! The Prairie Dogs: She'll teach him a trick or two (cut to the desert) (Sheriff Callie is twirling the lasso) Toby: (laughs) Yippee! Yay! Okay, Sheriff Callie. Let's start twirlin'! Callie: (chuckles) Hold on there, Toby. Not so fast. You're not ready to handle a lasso like mine just yet. Toby: Oh, I'm ready. I'm more than ready. Callie: (chuckles) I appreciate you bein' an eager beaver, but you gotta learn the basics first. Toby: (gasps; sees that the lasso is small and sighs) Callie: It's the lasso I started on when I was a kitten. Toby: A macaroni lasso? That's for babies. Callie: (chuckles) Not babies. Beginners. Like you. Now, come on. Let's get started. Toby: Okay. Callie: First thing you wanna do is twirl yer lasso like a tornado. (makes a tornado with her lasso) Toby: Just twirl? Anybody can do that. (he attempts to twirl; gasps) Whoops. Callie: (chuckles) That's a start. Then, once you've got the lasso twirlin' again, you throw it like you're goin' fishin'. (throws her lasso) Now, you try it. Start twirlin' like a tornado. (she throws her hat as Toby prepares his lasso) Now, go fishin'! Toby: (ties himself up with the macaroni lasso and grunts) Callie: Well, at least ya caught somethin'. (hangs up her noodle lasso) Here, let me help ya. Toby: (Sheriff Callie unties him) Whoa-oh-oh-oa! Peck: Sheriff Callie! Uncle Bun lost his keys! Callie: Again? Sorry, Toby, it looks like our lasso lesson'll have to wait. But I'll be back quicker than a yard bird can yodel. Peck: Wait for me, Sheriff. I'm a-comin' too on account of I'm the deputy. Sparky: (neighs) Peck: Giddy-up, Clementine! Callie: (chuckles) It's okay, Peck. Clementine needs her sleep. I got this one covered. Keep practicin', Toby. Sparky: (neighs) (Toby is swinging the macaroni lasso but accidentally throws it at Peck) Toby: Whoops. Peck: Hey! Watch it! Toby: Sorry, Peck. This baby lasso is nothin' but trouble. Peck: Well, you can't very well learn tricks with an uncooperatin' lasso. (notices the noodle lasso) Oh, but there's the Sheriff's. Why dontcha use her's? Toby: It sure would make learnin' tricks a lot easier. But... Okay. I reckon I will. The Prairie Dogs: Toby is impatient He wants to learn real quick He'd rather take a shortcut Than practice doin' the trick Toby: Okay, Peck. Now you're really gonna see somethin'! (he swings the lasso, but after a few seconds, it lands back on his head) Peck: That's a whole lotta noodle. Toby: I guess I just gotta show it who's boss. Yee-haw! (swings the lasso) (noodle lasso turns into an anchor and Toby lands in a haystack) Whoa! (sputters; spits) I just don't get it. Why won't Sheriff Callie's lasso work for me like it does for her? (scoffs) (cut to Nice and Friendly Corners) (laughing nearby) Callie: Okay, Uncle Bun, now where were you the last time you saw your keys? Uncle Bun: I was right here behind the counter, puttin' cans of pickled peaches up here on the shelf. You know, we got a two-for-one special on pickled peaches today. They're right tasty with a side of buttered beets. Callie: That is a good deal. But after you put the cans away, where'd you go next? Uncle Bun: Well, um, I, mmh... Good question. (cut back to the desert) Toby: I know what the problem is. The trick I was tryin' to do was too easy for this fancy noodle lasso. I'll do the apple jugglin' like Sheriff Callie did before. Peck: Well, I don't see any apples, but how 'bout these tomatoes? Toby: Close enough. Okay, you throw 'em up in the air, then I'll make the noodle do the big hand and start jugglin'. Peck: You got it. Ready? Toby: Ready! (Peck throws the tomatoes and Toby grabs a bird with the lasso. The bird screeches.) Peck: (grunts) I think the jugglin' trick still needs a little work. Toby? Where'd you run off to? Toby: (being carried by a bird) Help! (bird screeches) Whoa! Peck: (gasps) Don't worry, buddy! I'll save ya! (Clementine is still snoring) Come on, Clementine, wake up! (Clementine still snoring) I mean it, Clementine. Wake up! (grunts and tries to wake up Clementine) (sputters) Toby: Peck! Peck: Oh, forget it. I'm comin', Toby! I'm comin'! (runs out of the pit to save Toby) Toby: Whoa! Peck: Hang in there, buddy. Toby: Whoa! Peck: I'll save ya! Toby: Whoa! (bird screeches) Toby: (whimpers) (bird screeches) Toby: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (cut to Callie and Uncle Bun) Uncle Bun: And then, I came out here to move the cracker barrel... (cut to Peck and Toby) Peck: That's it! A little lower! (grunts and falls on the ground) Toby: Whoa! Whoa! Callie: What in whiskers? Sparky: (whinnies) Callie: (gasps) It's Toby! Toby: HELP!!! Callie: Hangin' from my noodle lasso? (hops on Sparky) Sparky: (neighs) Uncle Bun: (realizes his keys making a clinking sound) Well, whaddya know? My keys! (cut to another part of the desert) Toby: (hanging from a bird) Help! (Callie and Peck catch up to him) Whoa! Help me, Sheriff! Callie: That's what I'm aimin' to do. Toby: Whoa! Callie: Almost... (bird screeches and carries Toby away) (cut to Toby) Toby: Howdy, birdy. (bird coos and squawks) (cut to Sheriff Callie and Sparky) Callie: My noodle lasso sure would come in handy right about now. Guess those vines will have to do. (cut to Toby) Toby: (he hurts the bird with his prickles and the bird screeches) Sorry! Didn't mean to poke ya. (The bird squawks and he grunts. He falls off the nest and yells.) Callie: Don't worry, Toby! I'll catch ya! Sparky: (neighs) (camera zooms out and we see Toby yelling) Toby: Whoa!!! (Callie grabs him with the lasso and he grunts) Callie: Gotcha! Toby: Whoa! (panting) Thanks, Sheriff. I thought I was a goner. Peck: Toby! You're okay. Thank goodness. But where's the sheriff's lasso? (the bird squawks and drops the lasso on Peck's head) Peck: Found it! Toby: That was amazin'. But, how'd you save me with this, Sheriff? Peck: Yeah. It's just a vine. Callie: Oh, fellas, like I told you before. It's not the lasso that does the tricks, it's the twirler. The real trick is having patience to learn to do it right. Toby: You think you could give this here cactus another chance at learnin'? I'm willing to go slow. Callie: Well, in that case, you bet! The Prairie Dogs: He's willin' He's willin' To... Go... Slow (cut back to the desert) (Clementine is still snoring) Callie: Okay. You got your tornado twirlin'. Ready to go fishin'? Toby: Ready! (he does the lasso trick perfectly) Peck: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Toby: Yee-haw! Peck: Toby. You did it. Toby: I did. Didn't I? Callie: And there's no better way to celebrate than a nice, cool bottle of sarsaparilla. Toby: (drinks and slurps the bottle of sarsaparilla; sighs) Now that's a good trick. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:L